Dismembered
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Women are turning up dead. Who can solve this chilling new crime? Why Special Agents Serena Parker and Darien Shields of course. That is if they don't kill each other first. Full summary inside
1. Summary

New Story Summary:

Women are turning up dead. Each missing a different body part. What's the link? And why does no one believe the new girl?

Special Agent Serenity Parker has full faith in love. She's a hardworking, kind and smart woman who solves crimes for a living. Her best friend, Molly, wonders if she will ever get the happiness she deserves. And leave work at a reasonable hour.

Special Agent Darien Shields doesn't believe in love. He's a womanising, egotistical smart ass who also solves crimes for a living. His best friend, Andrew, wonders if he will ever be proven wrong. Without being killed.

What happens when these two encounter each other for the first time? And a crime that will shake them to their very cores? Will they solve this mystery and live happily ever after? Or will Serena shoot Mr High and Mighty beforehand?


	2. Enter the Team

A/N: Hi guys I'm back. This time I decided to join together two of my favourite genres. Crime and Sailor Moon. Please read and review. Reviews make me work faster. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I wish I did.

Chapter 1 

_**Bang! **_

The sound of that slamming door echoed around the one bedroom apartment of Agent Serenity Parker. The 23 year old leant heavily against the marble counter top in her kitchen and released the breath she had been holding. She slid down to the floor and her long blonde hair pooled around her small frame. Sobs racked her body as she sat on the cold tiles, completely ignoring the insistent ringing of her cell phone.

2 hours later she was broken from her sobbing as someone roughly opened her door. A woman with short brown hair ran straight to her side.

"Oh my god Serena" Molly gasped at the sight of her friend, "What happened?"

Serena looked up at her with crystal blue eyes, sparkling with tears.

"I kicked him out," she said softly. Serena had been involved in a relationship with a charming man by the name of Seiya Hallows. Little did she know, he had been 'charming' with quite a few different women. At the same time. Lets just say that Serena hadn't been happy when she found out.

Molly wrapped her distraught friend in a massive bear hug and comforted her as she cried. After another hour's worth of tears, Serena finally wiped her eyes for the last time.

"I'm sorry Molly," she said with a shaky voice "You didn't have to come over." Molly just scoffed at her friend.

"I think I am entitled to come over when my best friend, who might I add never misses phone calls, doesn't answer the phone" she said sarcastically. Serena couldn't help but smile at her friend's words.

"Yeah I guess you're right" she said while giggling. Molly helped Serena off the floor of her kitchen and they sat down on her plush leather couch, arms ladened with ice cream and movies.

After 3 hours of watching tear jerking movies and eating ice cream Serena finally realised how late it was getting.

"Geez, I'm sorry Molly. I didn't mean to keep you here so late" she apologised. Molly just shook her head.

"Its okay, Sere. Melvin and I are on a bit of a break as it is so I was wondering. Could I stay here for a few days?" the brunette replied. Serena looked at her friend in shock.

"Sure but I thought you and Melvin were happy?"

"We are but I just need some time to myself right now. And thanks" Molly explained. A big grin the broke out over her features.

"Hey we can sleep in and then make pancakes tomorrow!" she squealed. Serena bit her lip nervously.

"I'd love to Molls but I have to get up bright and early tomorrow," Serena said. Molly laughed sarcastically.

"You? Serenity Parker, up early? When hell freezes over!" Serena crossed her arms over her chest with a hmph!

"That's not true!"

Molly raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her friend.

"Really? Well prove it. Name one event that you haven't been late too since we met?"

Serena searched her memory.

"Well there was…uh….um….oh god" she sighed. Molly smiled smugly at the confused blonde.

"Told ya," she said smartly. Serena threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"That's not the point. I need to make a good impression on this new team and if the only way to do that is by turning up on time, I will sacrifice my beauty sleep to do it!" she said dramatically. Molly just sighed.

"Fine. But don't wake me up when you leave." Serena nodded and shut off the TV. She then retrieved some blankets and pillows and gave them to Molly. As she headed back to her room, Molly grasped her wrist.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked quietly. Serena smiled.

"Yeah. Now I'm off to bed," she said before disappearing into her room. Serena changed into her favourite pink pyjamas that had bunnies scattered all over them, and dropped into bed. Completely forgetting her alarm.

(The next morning.)

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm Late!!!!"

The loud scream erupted throughout the building as Serena leapt out of bed. She quickly rushed into her bathroom and took a shower. She re emerged and threw on her jeans and a top before doing her make up and hair. After twisting her hair into its usual buns, she grabbed her gun, badge, purse and phone before running out the door. Right past a laughing Molly.

'_I knew she'd be late'_ Molly thought.

(Across Town)

After managing to run like 20 blocks, since all the cabs decided it was ignore Serena day, the very flustered and exhausted blonde arrived at the FBI building.

'_Damn. Why do I live so far away?'_ she thought bitterly as she entered. Serena flashed her id badge at the guards and climbing 8 flights of stairs finally brought her to the 4th floor. She stood before a pair of doors that lead to the conference room. She checked her hair and make up before turning the handle and slowly entering the room. Serena was shocked to find the room empty.

"I must be in the wrong room," she muttered angrily. She pulled a note from her purse and read the handwriting.

_**Serena, **_

_**I would like you to meet me in conference room 14 at 9:00 am Monday morning. You will be meeting your new team and I expect you to be there on time! By the way, don't be late.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

Seiya Mathews 

"Oh crap" Serena cursed. Now she had to go up to the 7th floor.

'Trust Jay to make the meeting in the most annoying room' she thought as she made her way to the elevator. As soon as she saw the "out of order" sign she let another round of not too polite curses break forth. Once she was composed, and received a few curious glances, Serena raced up the stairwell and onto the 7th floor. She ignored her appearance this time and grasped the doorknob firmly. Seiya interrupted her, and told her to enter after himself. She opened the door and strolled in with her head held as high as possible when following someone else.

(Meanwhile, Earlier this morning)

A man with ebony dark bangs rolled sleepily from his king sized bed. He stole a glance at the clock. It big red numbers flashed. 7:00 am. He groaned but exited the bed nonetheless. After having a refreshing shower and dressing in a pair of black denim pants, he proceeded to make himself some breakfast. Agent Darien Shields ran a hand through his messy hair as he remembered his meeting today.

'Why the hell is Seiya putting a new agent on our team? We are the best team out there' he thought as his midnight blue eyes flared angrily. The prospect of a threat to his command didn't sit well with the 25 year old. He ate quickly and threw on a button up navy polo shirt and black shoes. He exited his apartment and drove in his red Ferrari all the way to his work.

He sat silently in conference room 14 as his 'team' arrived. A man with short sandy blonde hair arrived first. His brown eyes showed amusement at his best friends promptness.

"You're here early, Dare" Andrew mused. Darien just shrugged.

"What can I say? The sooner this man is off our team the better" he said coldly. Their conversation was interrupted as a man with pure white hair strode in and took a seat. He simply nodded to the others. His name is Michael Stevens.

Next a confident looking man with long brown hair entered. He sat and propped his feet up on the table after saying hello. A shy looking man with metallic blonde hair entered last and took a seat. The clock on the wall struck 9:00 am and they stared at the door expectantly. 10 minutes later they gave up.

"They're late" Darien growled.

"Ease up Dare. They probably got stuck in traffic" Andrew retorted.

"Don't worry about him Andrew" Jayden said amusingly "He's just upset coz we are going to be kept down by the man." Suddenly the doors opened and in strode a proud looking man with hair just like Darien's, albeit longer and tied back. However the person behind him was what drew their attention.

'_Oh my god' _Darien thought, _'She's gorgeous! Look at those legs! Those curves! That hair?' _

"A very cute man" Jayden said quietly, scanning the woman's figure.

Seiya took a seat at the head of the table and Serena took a seat across from Darien.

"I apologise for being late. As does agent Parker" Seiya greeted the men.

"Agent Parker?" Andrew said in awe. Seiya glared at him.

"Yes that is what I said Agent Frutaha" he said angrily. "Now as you know today your team will be receiving a new member. Agent Serenity Parker has worked for the bureau since she graduated. She is highly skilled and its time you men learnt to take a different approach towards crime," he explained. Seiya suddenly stood and left the room. But not before looking at each of them and saying,

"Now I will leave you to get better acquainted."


	3. Fights and New Friends

A/N: Geez I can't believe how many people actually want me to continue this story. I thought it was going to bum out big time. Please read and review. Sorry about the double Seiya thing. Her ex boyfriends name is supposed to be Allan.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon would I be on fanfic? No. I dont think so. :)

Chapter 2: Acquaintances

The five men sat with their eyes trained on the woman before them. And Serena stared back at them with as much force. Darien couldn't help but notice how her black tank top clung very nicely to her chest.

'Maybe it wont be so bad having a new member. Especially if we need to do some...undercover work' he thought wickedly. Known to the entire agency was Darien's ability to get any girl to go "undercover" with him. And not in a work sense.

Serena lowered her gaze as the guys studied her. She rose her eyes again as the so-called leader cleared his throat.

"Um, welcome Agent Parker." he said meeting her eyes.

'Her eyes are so clear' he thought staring into the crystal clear orbs. Serena had been thinking along the same lines as she gazed into his midnight eyes.

'His eyes are so mysterious' she thought. Serena felt as though she was drowning in the pools that were this mans eyes. She nodded absentmindedly, not hearing a word he was saying. She broke from her daze however as a man sat beside her.

"Hi, I'm Jayden and if you need anything just come and see me" he said with a wink, "Anything at all." Serena mentally cringed as this guy tried to hit on her.

Meanwhile Darien felt an odd pain strike in his chest as he pondered Jays meaning. He seriously considered hurting his friend before the raven haired man caught himself.

'Wait, why would I want to hurt him for something he does all the time?' he thought. Another quiet, yet still present, voice answered swiftly. 'You're jealous!' Darien shook his head at the ludicrous thought.

Serena just smiled seductively at Jay.

"Oh don't worry about it Jay," she said, placing a hand on his thigh. "I'm pretty sure the only thing I want," she said throwing a quick glance at his 'assets' "I'm not going to get from you." Andrew spit his water all over his best friend when he heard her remark. The others just laughed at both their friends' expenses. Serena also laughed and Darien couldn't help but admire the way her eyes lit up.

As the others attempted to control their outbursts Jay just growled and made his way back to his other seat.  
Darien was the first to recover and he quickly went about introducing the team as he wiped his face clear of water.

"Well Parker as you now know this is Agent Jayden Mathews," he said pointing at the still scowling man.

"Agent Andrew Frutaha," he gestured at his red faced best friend. Andrew just nodded at the blonde. "Agent Michael Stevens," Darien pointed at a solem faced man to Serna's right. "And last but not least, Agent Zachary Williams" he said as another blonde man presented hand. Serena shook it with a smile. A definite A+ in the handshake department. She then refocused on Darien.

"And you are?" she said as her pefect blue eyes took in his appearance. She admired the way his polo shirt clung tightly, but not too tightly to his broad shoulders. And the way his ebony bangs fell into his eyes. But every pro has to have a con.

The arrogant smirk gracing his godly features seemed to just aggrivate Serena's already frayed nerves.

"Why I am Agent Darien Shields. Leader of this team and your new boss, meatball head" he said, his smirk growing. Serena's eyes widened considerably as his nickname sunk in. As the others stood in shock Darien mentally kicked his own ass.

'What the hell? Why did I call her meatball head!? Argggg great start moron!' Serena stood abruptly and placed her palms flat on the desk. She leant forward a tad as her eyes swarmed with rage. A crimson hue became evident on her face and Darien thought she looked damn cute all flustered. Or angry. Of which she was, he could guess.

"What did you call me?" she said between gritted teeth. Andrew glanced nervously between the two. Zach tried to make himself as small as possible. Michael watched the exchange with curious eyes. And Jay was already asking for bets.

"You heard me. Meatball head" Darien said in a smooth tone. Serena slammed her hand down on the table, and left quite an indent, as she trained her eyes on to Darien.

"Why you insufferable jerk! I am new and the first thing you do is insult me!" she yelled. Darien just stood, well more like towered over, the fuming blonde.

"Actually I believe the first thing I did was introduce everyone" he replied in a serious tone. Darien was sure that if looks could kill his friends would have to start making his funeral arrangements.

"Weather you like it or not Shields I am part of this team and you will treat me with the respect I deserve. Now is there anything I need to know before I start?" she stared into Dariens eyes as she adressed him but she brushed him off once again as she directed her question at the guys. Sensing his best friends anger Andrew quickly changed the subject.

"Actually I think you need to meet our coroner. Zach, do you think you could take Serena to meet her?" he said to the almost hiding detective. Zach stood and nodded.

"Sure Andy," with that said he motioned for Serena to follow him out of the room. Serena sent one last look at Darien before she smiled sweetly at him and exited. Darien stood in shock. One minute they were fighting like cats and dogs ,and the next, she was gone. Just like that. He slumped down in his chair only to meet the gazes of his three remaining friends.

One angry and confused, one full of mischeif and one that seemed to chill the air.

"And what was that all about?" Andrew asked with a slight edge to his voice.Darien just shook his head.

'Yeah. What the hell was that all about Dare my man? You were jealous and ya took it out on her' his head mocked.

'Ugh I was NOT jealous!' he retorted. 'Darien's jealous. Darien's jealous' his head taunted.

'I AM NOT-' Darien furrowed his brow in confusion. 'Wait a minute. Why the hell am I talking to myself?' he thought. Andrew waved a hand in front of Dariens face as he spaced out.

"Well?" he asked.

(Meanwhile)

Serena followed silently behind Zach as they walked towards the morgue. She bit her lip as everyone she passed looked her over. Zach stopped suddenly and Serena barrled right into his back.

"Oh sorry" she said. When she looked up there was a large sign saying "Morgue" right in front of her.

'Oh i guess we're here. I must've spaced out' she thought. She realised that she couldnt stop thinking about Darien. When she finally cleared her head, she found herself standing within the sterile morgue.

'Ugh, I must've spaced out again. Damn him!' she thought angrily. She shook her head one last time before giving Zach her undivided attention.

"We have a coroner who assists on most of our homicide cases. She has a Phd in both pathology and anthropology so she knows quite abit about this kinda stuff" he explained. Finally Serena noticed that woman standing beside her. The woman Zach kept gesturing to. Serena thought that she couldnt be much older than herself. What with her short, cropped blue, yes blue, hair, and sky blue eyes she couldnt be older than 25.

'If that' she thought.

"Amy this is Serena Parker. She's the new recruit" Zach said confidently. 'Amy' held out a hand and Serena grasped it within her own. As far as handshakes go Serena would have given her an A+ also.

"Its nice to meet you" Amy said in a shy voice. Suddenly a beeping could be heard and Zach cursed.

"Damn. Guys I gotta go. Dare wants me upstairs" he said apologetically. Serena laughed.

"You better go then. We dont want 'Commander Shields' to get his knickers in a knot now do we?" she said sarcastically. Zach smiled and quickly left. Serena then turned to her company.

"So Amy right?" she asked. Amy nodded.

"Well actually its Amelia but I prefer Amy. How about you?" she said.

"Oh anything really. I dont mind" Serena replied. She then stuck her finger out. "Except meatball head" she added. Amy laughed loudly.

"Meatball head?" she asked. Serena shook her head.

"Dont ask." Amy just shrugged and went back to examining a body on her table. Serena peered over her shoulder at the almost skeletonised remains. As Amy wrote on a clipboard Serena cought sight of a nice looking diamond ring on her wedding finger. She grabbed her hand.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she asked as she examined the ring. Amy blushed and sighed.

"Zach" she said quietly. Serenas mouth hit the floor.

"Zach? Zachary Williams? Mr too-shy-for-his-own-good? How did you bag that cake?" she said loudly. Amy just shrugged yet again. Serena pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Im soooo happy for you" she said as she released the bluenette. "So have you picked a dress yet?" Serena noticed Amy glance around nervously.

"Oh well this really isnt the place to be having this conversation so how bout we go to lunch?" she asked. Amy gasped.

"Really?" she asked. Serena just laughed.

"Of course. Unless you've got plans with your friends or something?" Serena asked, while biting her lip. Amy shook her head quickly.

"Oh no its just that people think Im strange so I dont actually have any friends" she admitted sheepishly. Serena smiled kindly.

"You idiot. Of course you've got friends" she said. Amy raised her brow at the blonde.

"Yeah who?"

"Me" she said simply. Amy felt tears prickle her eyes at the girls admission.

'My first friend' she thought happily.

"So when do you get off?" Serena said. Amy looked at her watch.

"Um right now" she said. Serena grabbed her hand excitedly.

"Cool. We'll just grab my bag from upstairs and go" she said. As she was pulled through the halls Amy realised that Serena had to work. Outside the confrence room doors she stopped her friend.

"Wait. Dont you have work to do?" she asked. Serena shrugged.

"Probably" she said simply. Amy then blushed.

"Oh well wont Darien want you to stay?" Serena scoffed.

"Darien schmarien. If Shields wanted me to do what he wanted, he shouldnt have insulted me" she replied. Serena then went into the room before Amy had a chance to question her.

(A/N: Just say the guys started doing paperwork and such. I really couldnt be bothered going into those details.)

As Serena entered the guys heads snapped up. Their paperwork left forgotten on the desks. Darien watched as Serena brushed by him and grabbed her bag.

"Hey fella's Im heading off to lunch with Amy so bye" she said. Darien grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Woah, woah, woah. I didnt authorise this Agent Parker" he said coldly. Serena couldnt help but feel a tad hurt at his tone but she quickly shook it off. She then retched her arm free of his vice like grip.

"Well too bad. Im going to lunch with Amy and there is nothing you can do about it" she said and walked out. She grabbed Amys arm and, to quote a saying "Amy and Serena have left the building."

Darien was still fuming long after they left.

'That girl will be the death of me!' he thought angrily. Walked out on twice in one day. Hell in one hour. Lets just say Darien Shields was not in a good mood. And its only about to get worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. That is I think the longest chapter Ive ever done. Phew! Hope you liked my introductions. For all you Raye, Mina and Lita fans they dont have a major part in this story but I promise they will be in it. I love them so how could I not include them. Let me know what you thought of Serena and Darien. Future ideas are welcome and reviews are adored. Also Im looking for some help with this so if you're interested just check out my profile. See ya. ;) 


	4. Lunch and Discoveries

A/N: Hey guys I'm back yet again. I cannot believe how many people are enjoying this story! And thank you to all who have reviewed this fic so far. This is chapter 3 and I would like to personally thank my friend who forced me to keep writing. (Slave driver, but I still like you.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fanfic if I did?

**Chapter 3**

Agent Darien Shields ran a hand through his ebony bangs as he let a frustrated sigh escape his perfect lips. Files lay scattered all over his oak wood desk but only one was actually open. A name stood in bold above a picture of a serious looking blonde.

"Agent Serenity Parker," he read aloud to his empty office, "Age: 23 years old. Height: 5 foot 8 inches. Weight: 85 kilograms."

'_Damn she really is small' _he thought as he continued reading. As he finished his eyes landed on the picture the bureau supplied. He let his fingers trace over her features and he remembered how she bit her lip. Before he could stop himself his mind began its work.

_Serena's head rolled back in pleasure and she sunk her teeth into her lower lip to keep from crying out against him. _

Darien quickly shook his head as the image faded.

'_Damn that girl!' _he thought angrily as he tried to ignore the 'problem' that thought had caused. Only then did he notice the curious stare he was eliciting from his best friend. He quickly slapped her file shut and met Andrews chocolate eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Darien asked casually but in a strained tone. Andy's eyebrows rose as he registered his friend words. He slowly shook his head.

"No. I was just checking on you" he replied. Darien scoffed.

"What are you? My mother?" he said smiling. Andrew's face broke out into a huge grin that put Darien's to shame.

"No but it seemed to me that the new girl got you riled up," he said before meeting his friends gaze, "and in more than one way I can see." Andrew's response was a hefty book being passed, more like thrown, his way. He slipped out of the room, laughing his head off as he went.

Darien grumbled in response as he laid down the treacherous file. His phone rang as he stood to leave.

"Shields here…yep…okay…where? We'll be right there," he said while writing. He dug out his cell phone and began his calls.

(Meanwhile)

Serena and Amy slumped down in a booth at the local diner. Amy looked around as her blue eyes soaked everything in.

"Wow, this place is cool" she said with a light tone. Serena looked at her stunned.

"You've never eaten here?" she asked incredulously. Amy just shook her head and her blue hair bounced with the movement.

"Wow. Girl what dimension do you live in?" Serena replied. Amy just laughed whole-heartedly.

"I told you. I've never had friends to eat out with" she said as her chuckles subsided. Serena blushed as she remembered her friend's words from earlier. The blush quickly dispersed as Serena began grilling Amy.

"So tell me. How did you meet Zach attack?" she asked while using her own little nickname for the shy agent.

"Well when I started working as a coroner Zachs was the first team I was assigned to. The bosses decided that our team had the best conviction rate so Seiya refused to split us up" Amy explained. Serena sighed dramatically and pulled the contorted napkin from her friend's nervous clutches before it became shredded.

"That's all well and good but it doesn't tell me how you met Zach or how he proposed," Serena said.

"We ran into each other in the hall" she said quietly, "He helped me pick my books up and it kind of just went from there. He proposed three weeks ago." Serena drew the attention of the entire restaurant with her loud awwwww's. Amy hastily tried to quieten her but to no avail. The shy bluenette attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"So what about you? Any fiancées or such we should know about?" she asked slyly. Serena's eyes darkened quickly as she shook her head.

"No I actually just got out of a relationship," she said. Amy laid a hand over hers.

"I'm sorry" was all she said. Just then the waiter reappeared with their waters. He then attempted to flirt with Serena. Badly.

"Is there anything else I can get for you lovely ladies?" he asked winking at Sere. However the blonde almost gagged at his gesture. Amy took notice and quickly replied.

"No thank you. We're fine." Serena sent Amy a thankful look before the girl stood.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Amy said as Serena stood also.

"Oh okay" she said and reclaimed her seat. About 10 seconds after the doc had left the table; Mr. waiter guy returned and filled her now vacant seat. Serena smiled sweetly at him.

"Can I help you young man?" she asked. He sent her a so-called charming smile.

_'Right if that's charming. I'm Dame Edna'_ she thought disgustedly. Her placed his phone before her and said,

"Yes. You can give me your number." Serena picked up the expensive looking mobile and examined it.

"Nice phone" she said. The man, whose nametag read Rubeus, smirked cockily. "I wonder if it's waterproof" she said before dropping the mechanism into her glass of water. A look of horror passed over Rubeus' face as his prized cell made a plop. Before he could react Amy came rushing out of the bathroom. As she approached Serena noticed the hurried look on her face.

"We need to go," she said to Sere. The blonde just nodded in response and turned to grab her bag. Just as she wrapped her slender fingers around it the waiter caught her wrist.

"You'll pay for that!" he almost yelled. Serena delivered a swift kick to his stomach, which left him against a nearby wall. She then linked her arms with Amy and walked away.

"Jerk" she hissed. The entire way back to their work, Amy stayed silent.

_'Wow. I've never seen anyone react like that before' _she thought. _'I guess I had better tell Serena about the call.' _

(Flashback)

Amy just finished washing her small hands when the shrill ringing of her cell phone could be heard. She flicked it open and pressed answer.

"Hello. Amy Anderson speaking" she said.

_"Amy, its Darien" _came the reply.

"Oh hi Darien. Look I'm sorry about what Serena did before" Amy apologized but was hushed by Darien's next words.

_"We got another one" _Amy was shocked. Another one! It had been barely a month since the last body had surfaced.

"Okay. We'll be right there" she replied. Amy heard Darien's laugh clearly.

_"And tell Parker that I expect her to behave herself" _Amy smiled. This girl was definitely bringing out a new side to her boss.

"Will do" she replied.

(End Flashback)

Serena noticed Amy's glazed over stare. She waved a hand in front of her friend's eyes as they walked.

"Hey. Ames if you stare like that any longer you're going to burn a hole in something," she said as the girl shook her head.

"Sorry but I need to tell you why I needed to leave. Darien called" Serena made a gagging gesture before Amy's look halted her. "He said that someone found another body downtown." Serena placed a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god" she said. As they arrived back at the bureau, Serena parted with Amy so she could collect her kit. When the bluenette returned they quickly climbed into Amy's Mercedes and headed to the crime scene. When they arrived they noticed that the guys were already there. It seemed to be a deserted fairground. The fence had been boarded up and there was graffiti lining the so-called walls.

The first thing Serena noticed when she approached the remains was the smell. It was almost enough to make her empty what little sustenance was in her stomach. The sight wasn't helping either.

There, lying on its back was the remains of a human being. It became obvious that the remains were that of a female and nobody really needed Amy's expertise to determine that. Serena could tell that the girl had had an odd bluish hair color by the chunks of her skull that still clung to her once silky looking hair. Lifeless green/blue eyes were rolled back as if their owner was trying to see the back of her own skull. As Amy examined the body a single fact became prominent. This woman, whoever she was, was missing her foot. A great gaping wound, which had once been home to the extremity, was decaying before their very eyes. Serena tore her eyes from the sight to meet the concerned gaze of one Darien Shields. Before her gaze could linger she focused on the matter at hand. Police were abuzz all around the group. Taping off, searching for the missing piece and just trying to do anything but look at the naked body. Serena was the first to begin her job.

"What have we got?" she asked with a squeaky voice. She promptly cleared her throat and re asked her question. Amy was shocked for a moment. Usually Darien asked the questions. She leant back from her hunched position to deliver her answer.

"Female. Age twenty to twenty-five. Greenish hair. Natural or not I don't know yet. Height would be about 5 foot 8 give or take a little," she said pointing at the missing foot, "Cause of death seems to be strangulation although I cant be too sure. I'll know more when I get her back to the lab and once I finish with the other one." Serena did a double take as she listened.

"Wait a minute. Other one?" she asked. Darien was the one to answer this time.

"Yes. We had another isolated case like this about two weeks ago," he explained. "We deemed it a one off so Amy was finishing up her examination when this call came in. A couple of kids broke in and were making a name for themselves," he said pointing to the graffiti, "And one of them followed their nose. So here we are." Serena stood gob smacked. Fury was building up in her.

"A one off?!" she yelled. "I think its safe to say this is no longer a one off, Commander Shields." Before Darien could retort Amy stepped in.

"Actually Serena. There are too many inconsistencies between the two for them to be connected in a pattern. This body is missing a foot. The other was missing an arm. One's a chance. Two's a coincidence," she said. Andrew nodded in agreement with the coroner. Zach stood beside Amy as she belittled Serena, while Michael was off talking, or more scaring, the kids who found it. Jayden was helping the other officers with their recovery mission.

"So you're just going to wait around for the third!" Serena yelled. The others sighed as the blonde fumed. Andrew placed a hand on Serena's shoulder but she brushed it off and stomped away. Andrew shook his head but decided to touch the subject later. The men went about their routines as Amy concluded her examination. Serena couldn't believe it!

'_These people were so thick! Two dismembered bodies in two weeks. If that's not a connection I don't know what is!' _She thought.

Once the searches had yielded nothing and the kids had finally been released each member of the team met back at headquarters. With Darien being the last to arrive. By now it was late. Approximately 9 pm by his watch. Andy and the others had left for the night and had attempted to coax him into joining them. Darien had politely declined but Andy had made him promise to leave before 9.

'_Oh well. What Andy doesn't know, wont hurt him' _he thought cheekily. Seeing he was alone, the young man undid the first few buttons of his shirt and made his way towards his office. What surprised him the most was not the fact his office was alight but at who was sitting, with feet upon the expensive oak, in said office, file in hand and brow scrunched up in concentration. He just stood and observed how her cerulean eyes scanned over each page and how her pink lips moved to read along with her. He quickly cleared his throat and watched on in amusement as she toppled from his chair.

"Hello Agent Parker. Can I help you?" he said huskily. Serena shivered but masked it as she stood and brushed herself off. She gathered the file in her hands and stood to her, not so intimidating height of 5 foot 8. Serena readjusted his large chair as she spoke.

"Why no thank you Commander Shields. I have everything I need," she said politely. Serena then attempted to walk past him and out of the office when his hand shot out and stopped her exit. Before she could step back his other arm found a home on her opposite side, effectively trapping the blonde between him and the door. Serena quickly became aware of his closeness and his "almost" lack of clothing.

"Please, call me Darien, Serena," he whispered in her ear. Serena's grip tightened around the folder as his breath tickled her flushed skin. She loved the way her name rolled from his tongue like liquid.

"Darien…" she said breathlessly. Darien almost groaned as she spoke his name. He shut his eyes at her caress of his name.

'_Oh god. You are mine you little minx' _he thought as the woman before him accidentally brushed against him. Darien couldn't hold out any longer and he lowered his head to steal a kiss. However his pucker only met with empty air. When he reopened his eyes he came face to face with the wood of his door. She was gone. Darien slammed a fist against the door as his other hand brushed through his now disheveled bangs.

"Damn it" he muttered in frustration.

Serena tapped her foot impatiently as she anxiously awaited the elevator to the ground floor. The last thing she wanted right now was for Darien to come after her. Serena thanked the heavens when the metal doors opened with a ding that seemed to echo without end. Only when the doors closed shut did Serena begin to breathe again.

"That was too close" she said quietly. She placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes to calm her erratic heartbeat, but that action only resulted in Darien's lust filled eyes boring into her. She snapped her blue orbs open again as her pulse ran another marathon.

'_I barely got out of there' _she thought. When his eyes had closed Serena had seized her chance and slipped under and out of his arms. She had pushed away the feeling of loss that had rooted into her heart at the move but at that point Serena had been more concerned with getting away. Now that she had time to think she couldn't rid herself of the thoughts about how good his arms felt. Serena just groaned as she remembered the way he said her name and almost pleaded with her to say his. Only then did her head kick in.

'_Ugh. What am I doing? This Darien Shields for god's sake. Womanizer extraordinaire' _she thought, _'He's probably slept with the whole office.' _Serena may have been an outcast but she heard the stories of agent Shields and his affairs within the office. She had also heard of his entrapment skills. Skills she almost fell for.

"Well not this time, Mr. Shields" she said confidently as she exited the elevator. She exited the building and walked briskly along the cold sidewalk. Serena couldn't help but flinch as the cold air bit into her exposed skin.

"I should have brought a jacket," she said to no one in particular. Suddenly a warm coat was slung over her shoulders. She swiveled to find Darien standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" she said suspiciously. Darien shrugged and dug his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"I thought you might like a ride," he said, pointing at an expensive car parked beside Serena. The said blonde pulled the warm coat tighter around herself as she nodded.

"But no funny business" she said dangerously low, as she climbed into the car.

"Wouldn't even dream of it" Darien muttered as he joined her. With a turn of the key the car roared to life and they were off. Serena desperately tried to ignore the awkward silence that had claimed the car but everything she could think of seemed to have an alternate innuendo.

"So you really think these cases aren't related?" she asked. Darien sighed.

"No Serena I don't. I mean you heard Amy. There are too many inconsistencies. And besides, these women have nothing in common. The first was 45. The second was in her early twenty's. The first was blonde. The second had blue hair. They are different heights, different weights, hell different eye colors. Nothing strikes a pattern. Nothing connects them to each other except the fact they're dead" he said.

"And missing a body part" Serena interrupted. Darien again released a dramatic sigh.

"Yes, but apart from that nothing suggests that these women were killed by the same person. As Amy said, "One's a chance, two's a coincidence" And right now that's all we have. Two dead women and most likely two fucked up killers out there looking for more victims" he said angrily. Serena turned to look at him as he spoke.

"But Darien my gut is telling me that there is more going on here than just two simple deaths" she said.

"That's all well and good Serena but right now I need more that just the opinion of your digestive track" he argued. A silence once again engulfed the area and the only noise heard was the rumbling of the engine.

Darien pulled up outside Serena's building and shut off the engine. He then turned to Serena and she handed him back his coat.

"Thanks" she said quietly. Darien accepted it and threw it into the backseat carelessly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Serena said before exiting the car.

"Serena wait" Darien called after her. She halted her slamming of the door to look at him.

"About before in the office. I didn't mean to scare you bac-" he began before Serena raised a hand to silence him.

"Its okay Darien. No harm, no foul. No bruise" she said with a smile. Darien couldn't help but smile back. Then her smile faltered and Serena looked into his eyes one final time.

"Darien you really are willing to wait for another body to fall into your lap" Serena said as more of a statement than a question. Before Darien could answer she had shut the door and entered the building.

"I'm sorry Serena but right now we don't have a choice" he said sadly before starting the engine and leaving. Serena slowly made her way up to her apartment and slid the silver key into the lock.

After showering and changing the blonde settled down on the couch and listened to her messages. He first was from Molly.

**"Hey Serena. It's me Molly. I'm sorry for booking like this but mom asked me to come up and stay with her a while so I am. I am on my way there right now and I'll give you a call when I arrive. Can't wait to hear about this new team. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. Anyways talk to you later."**

Serena shook her head as the machine continued. Two hang-ups.

"Well at least its not bad news" she said as she made her way to her bedroom after deleting the messages. Serena slid into her warm bed and fell asleep. But for some twisted reason her mind was abuzz with the face of the dead woman from earlier. It showed pictures of her smiling laughing and crying. And finally of her pleading for her life to a dark figure. Suffice to say Serenity Parker was not going to be sleeping well for a long time. And neither would Darien Shields.

While Serena's dreams were filled with death and evil, Darien's were filled with the blonde herself. The varying emotions that were evident on her face. And most of all the defeated look that she had given him with her final statement that night.

Somewhere across town, unbeknownst to those who tossed and turned in their sleep, a single figure moved with purpose and confidence as he stared at his favorite picture. He lightly ran a hand over the features of the two women before chuckling evilly.

"This one's for you" he whispered before drawing a large knife and beginning his work.

A/N: Okay well there you go. Chapter 3 up and running. I really tried to make it long but I didn't want to give too much away. Please read and review and just let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading and I apologize for not updating sooner.


	5. Suspicious

A/N: okay. Well I have done chapter 4. Happy now you vultures? Only joking. I loved writing this as much as you enjoyed reading it. Now remember people and I cant stress this enough. Read and review people. Read and review. Let me put it this way. I'll give you another chapter, if you you give me reviews. Simple trade really.

And now on with the tale...

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fanfiction if I did?

Chapter 4:

Serena groaned and reached for her ringing cell phone from her nightstand. But just as she grasped it, Serena fell from the bed in a tangle of sheets and hair. Althougth she did manage to answer the phone as she did.

"What?" she barked into the contraption. her mind was just not in the mood this morning.

'If Shields is ringing me I swear to god I will castrate him' she thought angrily. Instead a happy and chipper voice that seemed inhuman for that early, answered back.

"Oh come now Sere. Dont tell me thats how you answer your phone" it said cheekily. Serena pinched the bridge of her nose as she attempted to disentangle herself from the offending linen.

"No Mina, thats how I answer the phone when my darling older sister decides to wake me up at..." Serena trailed off as she read the clock, "Six am!" Serena heard her sisters huff through the phone.

"Oh come on. You're my little sister Sere. Its my job to kick you out of bed early" she countered. Serena finally stood from her bedroom floor and headed for the kitchen. And the coffee. Serena sighed as she placed the jug into the coffee machine and contemplated the mystery that is her sister.

Minari Parker, or Mina as she preferes, was only one year older than Serena but it was something she exploited at every chance. Serena loved her sister more than anything else. And Mina felt the same about Serena. All their lives they had been thick as theives. They went everywhere and did everything together. Thanks to this many people often got the two confused. Their almost identical looks also aided this belief.

Mina and Serena were both blessed with long blonde hair. However Mina's was a slight shade lighter than Serena's and their eyes were also similar. Serena's were a light baby blue and Mina's were a rich sky blue. The girls were almost identical and yet also exact opposites.

Mina was the popular girl during high school and all the guys wanted to be with her. Whereas all the girls wanted to be her. Mina had been forced to give all that up however once she turned 17. But that didn't stop her from being that way nowadays. Serena had been her polar opposite though. Serena had always been the loner and the brainy girl. Mina was smart sure but Serena was considered brilliant sometimes. Serena had only ever had one friend but guys were a different story. And she was perfectly happy without them.

"At least it wsn't Shields" Serena muttered finally. Unfortunately Mina's keen hearing caught her mumbled words. Her loud squeal forced Serena to remove the phone from her ear. When it finally returned Mina started the grilling.

"What? Who is Shields? New boyfriend? He better be better than your ex Allan" Mina spoke a mile a minute. Serena's brow furrowed in confusion as she spoke.

"Wait. How did you know Allan was my ex now?" she asked.

"Call it womens intuition sweetie. Now stop trying to change the subject and spill. Who is this guy Shields?" Mina said. Serena sighed in defeat as she finished making her coffee and slumped down on her couch.

"Its nothing Mina. He's just a guy I work with" she explained. Hoping Mina would drop the subject, Serena almost yelled when she continued her interrogation.

"Doesn't sound like it. What's his full name?"

"Darien Shields" Serena supplied.

"Hair colour?"

"Black" she said a little too quickly.

"Eye colour?" A look of confusion spread across Serena's features.

"What makes you think I know that?" she said.

"You're joking right?" Mina said incredously.

"Fine. Dark blue. Like the sky at midnight" she said almost dreamily as she thought about those eyes. Again a loud squeal could be heard.

"Height and build?" Mina continued. Serena thought back to when he had her trapped against his office door.

"Six foot with broad shoulders and toned chest" she replied. The line went quiet and Serena thought Mina hadn't heard her.

"Hello? Mina?" she coaxed.

"A match made in heaven if I do say so myself" she replied.

"Huh?" Serena said dumbly. Mina just chuckled at her younger sister.

"Think about it Sere. You have blonde hair. He has black. You have light blue eyes. He has dark blue eyes. You're a short ass," Mina was interrupted by Serena's protest.

"Hey!" she said loudly.

"No use denying the truth sweetie. Now as I was saying. You're short. he's tall. Can you see where i'm going with this?"

Serena shook her head and said no. As a change Mina was the one who sighed loudly.

"What I'm saying sweetie is that opposites attract. And if you two were any more opposite you'd have tried to jump each other already," Mina explained. As Serena suddenly paled and went extrememly quiet Mina let forth another eardrum shattering squeal as she realised her sisters reluctance.

"Oh my god, you didn't?" she practically yelled. Before Serena could comprehen her sisters words Mina began babbling.

So was he any good? Did he take you back to his apartment? were the only two questions Serena managed to decipher from the mess of words.

"Mina stop!" Serena yelled. The bubbly blonde immediately silenced and Serena took this opportunity to explain.

"We did not, I repeat, did not sleep together Mina. okay? I wouldn't know if he was any good and I've never been to his apartment either." If Serena had not been sitting, she was sure that Mina's next question would have done the job.

"But what about his office?" Mina asked slyly. Serena sat gaping like a fish as she once again recalled their 'encounter'.

"Goodbye Mina" she said angrily once she had broken from her daydream. Before her sibling could answer the call was ended. Serena silently fumed as she deposited her now empty cup in the sink and headed for her bathroom. Once she had entered the shower Serena forgot all about her anger as the water cascaded over her body. As the water trailed down her sides she remembered what Mina had said about Darien wanting to jump her.

'God if she only knew' Serena thought. This train of thought once again brought her back to the 'activity' with Darien in his office. A prominent blush spread over Serena's entire body as she recalled the feeling of his body pressed against her own.

In an attempt to rid herself of these very unwelcome thoughts Serena busied herself with exiting the shower. She dried herself off and stood before her closet. Serena slid on a pleated black mini skirt that reached her knees, a white blouse that sat on her shoulder and a pair of mustard coloured heels. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and twisted it into a bun. The loose strands framed her face as she gathered her belongings.

A glance at the clock told her it was only 7:30 am.

'Wow for once I'm early' she thought, 'Might as well get a head start.' Serena then headed down to her garage and climbed into her white beetle. 10 minutes later saw her effectively weaving her way in and out of traffic.

As Serena glanced in her rear view mirror she noticed a blue car behind her. She brushed it off the first few times but as the car matched her every turn Serena became a tad suspicious. To test, Serena took a left so as to be heading away from the bureau. Again the car followed the now scared blonde.

'Well at least I know they dont work with me' she thought as she took a few more turns. She kept driving in an attempt to lose the car but it was to no avail. Without any other ideas to aid her, Serena headed back to the bureau parking garage. She quickly exited and locked her car before running up the steps and into the building. Serena briefly turned to see the car enter the garage also.

Once she reached her floor, Serena realised that thanks to her little ordeal, she was now indeed late. Everyone watched on as a flustered blonde, with a now lopsided bun, enter their workplace and head towards Dariens office.

Serena knocked as lightly as possible on his office door and waited for an answer. When Darien reluctantly left his companion and opened the door he found Serena shifting from foot to foot while clutching her hands together. Her knuckles had turned a dull white and they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Parker? Whats going on?" he asked, taking in her disheveled appearance. Darien couldn't help but let his oh so concerned gaze linger on her legs, shown off so well by the short skirt and lengthened by her heels. He promptly slapped himself mentally.

'Come on dude. Somethings wrong with her and all you can do is stare at her legs' he thought distastefully.

Serena's eyes met his and she found herself glued to the spot as her mind went blank. However a noise from behind Darien startled her and she quickly backed away.

"Uh its nothing" she said quietly while trying to smile. Serena diverted her gaze so he couldn't tell she was lying. Before Darien could reply Serena turned and walked away, never releasing her death grip on her hands. She briskly made a bee line for the morgue to find Amy.

'If anything will take my mind off that car it's work' she thought as she pushed open the doors. A foreboding smell of decay greeted her as she continued towards her goal. But nevertheless Serena did not stop until she found Amy examining the newest body. She glanced to her left to spy the first body on a nearby table.

"Hamara Bowmen" were the words that brought her from her staring.

"Huh?" Amy pulled a file from her nearby desk.

"Hamara Bowmen. Age: 44. Hair colour: blonde. Eye colour: brown. Height: 5 foot 7 inches. Approximate weight: 98 kilograms. Married to Shane Bowmen (A/N: Sapphire for anyone who's wondering). Body was discovered two weeks ago, dumped in an abandoned monastary. Missing her right arm. Cause of death: 18 stab wounds to her body," Amy read from the file she held.

She passed Serena a photograph of a pretty blonde woman with short hair that stood smiling with her arms around a man. The man had black hair that looked blue and matching blue eyes. Serena's hands were still shaking as she gave the photo back to Amy.

The coroner noticed and quickly pulled off her gloves and grabbed Serena's hands within her own.

"What's the matter? You're shaking" she said, voice laced with concern.

"I was followed this morning" Serena replied with a monotone voice.

"By who? Are you sure you were followed? Maybe they work here too?" Amy reasoned.

Serena just shook her head in response.

"No. I deliberately drove away from here and they still followed" she explained. Amy went to grab her phone to call their boss when Serena grabbed her hand.

"Please no. He doesn't need to know. Besides the guy probably works here and I'm worrying about nothing" Serena said nervously. Amy wanted to let Darien know but still Serena refused.

Eventually Amy relented and dropped the subject. However after Serena had left Amy found her way to Dariens office door. She rapped lightly on the wood and jumped when the door opened abruptly. A young woman with fiery red hair and hazel eyes righted herself and left.

"Come on in Amy" Darien drawled.

The timid woman entered and took the seat opposite her saisfied looking commander.

"So what can I help you with Amelia? Has Zach done something wrong?" he chuckled. But Amy's next words erased the satisfied and happy look from his face.

"No he's fine but I needed to speak with you about the new recruit, Agent Parker" she said.

Darien nodded for her to continue. And she did.

"Well sir. Serena came to me this morning and she was shaking. Alot. So I asked what was wrong and she said that she had been followed,"

"The person probably-" Darien began.

"Works here. I know. I said the same thing but Serena said she deliberately led him away and still he followed. I was going to call you sooner but she told me no and said not to worry about it" Amy interrupted. Darien stared at Amy, obviously in thought, for a few moments before speaking.

"Thank you Amy. I will speak with Agent Parker about this immediately." He then rose and opened the door for her.

Amy placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Please dont tell her I told you. She's my only friend and I dont want to lose her" she pleaded. Darien gave Amy his word and she left his office.

Darien let out a shaky breath before calling in his secretary, Bella.

"Ready for round two are we?" she asked while seductively flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Darien shook his head and almost gagged as he remembered their exploits a few minutes ago.

Sure Darien Shields had been with his fair share of women over the years and all of them had been great. But since a certain blonde had joined his team only yesterday, Agent Shields had found himself more aroused than usual. And since their little rendevous he needed release more than anything. Yet now that he was presented with another opportunity he found himself almost retching. All because his little blonde was in potential danger.

'It's got nothing to do with her. I'm just not feeling well' the rational side of his brain explained. However his less rational, more impulsive side refused to relent. 'You like her. And you're worried about her' it said. Darien once again shook his head to clear away his thoughts.

Bella looked disappointed but the raven haired man just ignored it.

"I need you to bring Agent Serena Parker in here. And then hold my calls" he said.

Bella's eyes clouded with jealousy but she left nonetheless.

10 minutes later found Serena being escourted into Dariens precarious office by an offended looking redhead. The woman, who Serena recognised as being Darien's secretary, left with a hmph when Serena thanked her, which in turn left the two alone in his, suddenly shrinking in size, office.

Flashes of the previous night invaded Serena's panicking brain but she remained calm and kept her face expressionless.

'Why cant I just forget about that?' she thought, 'Uh oh. Why is he staring at me like that?' Darien just watched her and she stared back at him. Finally his gaze and lack of words became too much for the blonde. She took the initiative and broke the silence.

"Did you want something Commander Shields?" she asked while making no attempt to hide her irritated tone. All she recieved in reply was a cocky smirk from the handsome man before he spoke.

"Oh yes Agent parker. I thought I made it clear yesterday. I want you," he said pointing at her, "In my bed." Serena couldn't stop the blush that spread over her cheeks, but she refused to let him have a one up over her. In response she just rolled her eyes and turned to leave. Her departure was halted with his following words however.

"I know what happened this morning" he said. Darien stood and walked around the desk until he came to stand behind the stationary blonde.

"How?" she asked. Darien leant down until his mouth was level with her ear.

"Amy was worried" he breathed onto her flushed skin. Serena involuntarily shivered as his breath momentarily cooled her skin. Serena stayed frozen to the spot as Darien ran his hands up her arms and turned her around to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were followed?" he asked quietly, looking her in the eyes. Serena felt herself drowning in his gaze and she shifted uncomfortably as he held onto her. She quickly looked away and ended their staring contest.

"I didn't deem it necessary" she replied cooly. Darien mentally cringed at her tone and before he could stop himself he replied.

"I was scared half to death when Amy said you were followed." Serena's head snapped around to this time stare at him.

"You were?" she said almost inaudibly. Darien quickly cleared his throat and released the shell shocked woman.

"Well why wouldn't I be? What would I do if I didn't have someone to call meatball head every day?" he covered. Serena's eyes narrowed dangerously and Darien mentally smacked himself for screwing up again.

"How dare you!" Serena said angrily. Darien scoffed at her.

"How dare I? How dare I? You were the one who interrupted my very enjoyable rendevous with Bella earli-" he began but Serena interrupted him.

"Na na na. I dont need to know that" she said while closing her eyes and shaking her head. Darien once again moved closer to the blonde while she had her eyes closed.

"Why? Jealous?" he said huskily. Serena's eyes popped open and she took a step closer without realising how close the two were now standing.

"You wish" she said defiantly.

"Actions speak louder than words meatball head" Darien said smugly, gesturing to how close the two partners were now standing. Serena glanced down and made a move to step back and away from the smug looking leader.

"Fine then. Read this" she said before stamping down hard on his foot. Darien let out a howl of pain as Serena glared at him. "And don't call me meatball head."

She then turned and threw open the piece of wood he called a door.

"Oh I expect you to be on time from here on out meatball head" Darien said to her retreating back. Serena lifted her hand and sent him a fabled one finger salute. He chuckled as she stalked away.

'Well at least she's not shaking anymore' he thought triumphantly.

When Serena arrived at her new office she entered and slammed the door behind her. Serena threw off her shoes and slumped down in her own chair.

"Who in the world does he think he is?! I should have shot him for calling me that!" she yelled.

'Come to think of it that's not a bad idea' she thought wickedly. Deciding that he wasn't worth the brain power, Serena focused all her attention on their cases. She quickly remembered the bodies and Serena realised she needed to know more about the first body. She rose from her seat, and headed for Zach's office. Refusing to let thoughts of the days events cloud her mind.

Serena found Zach's door open so she knocked and then entered. The blonde looked up from his desk as Serena entered.

"Oh hello Serena. How are you today" he greeted her while standing.

"I've had better days" she replied with a smile, "I was wondering if you could get me the file on Hamara Bowmen?"

Zach shuffled through a few of the folders on his desk and gave a slight sound of triumph when he picked one up. He held the folder out to Serena, who took it and quickly flicked through the pages.

"Thanks for that Zach-attack" she said. Zach nodded his head and motioned for her to take a seat.

"So how are you liking the team?" he inquired. Serena just shrugged her shoulders.

"So far I'm yet to be impressed" she said truthfully, "But you all seem like nice guys. Sort of." Zach chuckled loudly at that statement.

"Let me guess. Darien's already getting on your nerves?" Serena just nodded. Before Zach could dwell on it any longer ahe quickly changed the subject.

"So what do you think about our case?" she asked the fair haired man. Zach leant forward and placed his chin on his hand.

"I really dont know, Sere. I've worked with this team long enough to trust Amy and Dare but something isn't right about it all. To me, the inconsistencies say more than we think" he said cryptically, "But when push comes to shove, Amy was right. All we have are two dead women. Nothing more to suggest a pattern."

'If no one wants to believe these cases are related then fine. I'll prove they are' Serena thought determinally. With a final goodbye to Zach, she left his office and headed for her own. Once settled, Serena withdrew the crime scene photos that were taken of the Hamara Bowmen's remains. Sere pulled out a notepad and began making a list from the report within the file.

Serena made a comparison list between what she knew about the two victims.

Hair colour, eye colour, approximate height and weight, age etc were the main points she listed. They were then followed by body position and time and apparant cause of death.

(Hamara Bowmen)(Victim #2)

-Female-Female

-44-20-25

-Blonde-Greenish

-Brown-Blue/Green

-5 foot 6-5 foot 8-9

-98 kilograms-?

-Found face down-Found on back

-Stabbing (18 times)-?

-Found September 24th-Found October 8th

Serena looked over her notes as she thought about what everyone had said.

"Maybe they're right. These women have nothing in common. They're not even the same age" she said to herself. Still something didn't feel right to Serena.

'They may have been completely different but serial killers sometimes dont have a preference' she thought. Serena rubbed her eyes that were now sore from all the reading and writing. She rolled her neck and gave a sigh of relief when it cracked. A knock at her door brought the blonde from her thoughts.

"Come in" she said automatically. When she looked up Michael was standing before her desk.

"What can I do for you Agent Stevens?" she said politely.

"Your sisters on line one" he said simply. He then exited the office without another word. Serena sighed and picked up the phone. She pressed the button to connect to line one.

"Mina?" she said.

"NEXT TIME YOU HANG UP ON ME I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" was the reply she got. Serena's eyes widened as her sisters voice rose a few decibels.

'And people think I'm loud' Serena thought.

"Mina calm down. I had to get to work" she said calmly. "Oh and I'd like to see you try" she added.

Serena could hear Mina as she counted to ten and tried to calm down.

"Dont tempt me Sere. I just rang up to give you the good news" she said eventually.

"And what's that?" Serena said with a smile.

"I'm coming over to visit!" Mina squealed. Serena felt her stomach and smile drop at her sisters words.

"What?" she said quietly.

"I'll be there tomorrow" Mina replied. Serena searched for an excuse to stop her sister from coming.

"But it's not safe here" she blurted out. She then heard Mina blow her a rasberry.

"Too bad. I'm coming and there's nothing you can do to stop me" she said. Before Serena could reply Mina was talking again.

"Oh look sweetie I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye" she said and then hung up. Serena sat staring at the phone in her hand before hanging it up.

One thought just kept replaying over in her mind.

'Mina's coming here. Now.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay well then thats chapter 4 done. I really wasn't sure what I should do with Darien and Serena's relationship at this point so I decided to put Serena in a bit of danger. You know, make him show his true colours. But of course he just had to ruin it. Stupid man. No offence to all those great guys out there. Remeber read and review people. Read and review. As I said before I cant stress that enough. See you later.


	6. Fighting Once More

A/N: Hello once again. This is what I named chapter 5. A big thank you to all who have kept up with this story. And also a bigger thank you to LGCoffeeAddict who has been helping me out with this story. And another thanks (I know you're probably getting sick of this) to my friend Kacey who has been my slave driver. Well thats all the thanks I think I need to say. I am loving this story so far and I hope everyone will stick with me while I write it. And now on with the tale...

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon. Do you think I would be writing fanfiction if I did?

Chapter 5:

When lunch time rolled around, Serena was still locked in her office with her notes. Scanning every inch of the photographs, and then comparing them to what the team had found out about the victim. A shrill ringing startled the blonde from her work, though. Serena grabbed her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She clicked the button and placed the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Serenity Parker," she said.

"Hey, Serena, it's me ,Molly," the brunette replied.

"Oh, hi, Molls. I was just thinking about you" Serena said with a smile. She then looked towards the door as Andrew entered. He sent her a silent wave and sat down.

"Sure you were, Serena" Molly said skeptically. Serena sighed dramatically and placed a hand over her heart. She then replied with a fake guilty tone.

"Alright, Molly. You caught me. I wasn't" As Molly chatted away Serena looked at Andrew and mouthed the words 'What do you want?' Andy rubbed his hand over his stomach and motioned to his watch, while mouthing the word 'lunch'. 'Do you wanna come?' he mouthed afterwards. Serena nodded and grabbed her bag from the desk. She placed the notes, pictures and files into her drawer and followed Andy outside.

Darien, Zach, Michael and Jay were all waiting for them. Serena still kept the phone to her ear as Molly regaled her about all the things her mother had her doing.

Serena thought back to when she had first met Molly.

**Flashback...**

_Serena sat at her desk, furiously writing in her notebook. Her blue eyes would quickly glance up to check on the notes written on the board but apart from that they were glued to her page. As she wrote a shadow loomed over her desk. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so Serena knew it couldn't be Ms Haruna. _

_"What cha doing brainiac?" a voice sneered. _

_"Writing" Serena replied simply. _

_"What cha writing?" it said while taking the book from Serena._

_"Hey! Give that back Ann!" Serena said finally looking at the girl. A pink haired girl with brown eyes was reading what Serena had written in her notebook. Ann was 15 just like Serena and unfortunately in most of the same classses. She was wearing a short mini skirt that left almost nothing to the imagination and a low cut top that was just as bad. _

_"Taking notes already? Talk about a goody goody two shoes" she teased. Others from the class were watching the exchange and many laughed or giggled at Ann's insult. Serena tried in vain to get her book back but Ann refused to release her 'captive'. Serena jumped up and as she did Ann pushed her to the ground. Serena landed with a thud and Ann threw her head back and laughed. The rest of the class joined in with her. All except a brown haired girl and boy sitting at the back of the class. _

_"Hey Melvin. Who's that?" the new girl asked gesturing to the floored blonde._

_"Serenity Parker's her name, Molly" Melvin replied. Molly nodded and watched on as Ann tore Serena's book and then threw it at her. _

_"Try and work now braniac" she mocked. With that she walked away and took her seat at the front of the class. Molly saw Serena gather up her things and take her seat. _

_After class it was lunch time. Molly asked Melvin to introduce her to Serena, because Melvin was the only one who was friends with the blonde. The pair found Serena sitting under a tree all alone, surrounded by books. _

_"Hey Serena" he said as they approached. Serena looked up at Melvin and smiled. _

_"Hi Melvin" she said sweetly. Melvin took a seat beside Serena and gestured for Molly to do the same._

_"Serena I'd like you to meet Molly. She's new here."_

_Serena looked Molly up and down before presenting her hand._

_"Hello Molly, I'm Serena" she said. Molly shook her hand and took a seat. _

_"I saw what happened in class today" she said quietly. Serena looked up again at the brunette. She just shrugged her shoulders._

_"Its okay. It happenes all the time" she replied calmly while reading her book. Molly took the book from Serena and closed it. She then placed a hand over Serena's small one._

_"No it's not okay. What they did was wrong" she said. Melvin shook his head and joined in._

_"She's right Sere. You're the smartest girl in this school and yet you get teased constantly" he said sadly. Again Serena just shrugged and looked at the brown haired boy._

_"Sometimes brains are a curse Melvin," she replied. Molly answered before Melvin could._

_"They should be praising you. Not teasing you" she said, "Brains are a gift that should be cherished. Think about it Serena. When people like Ann are living in the gutter, you'll be solving crimes or discovering the cure for cancer. In the end what do they have? Popularity? That won't get them anywhere once high school ends. But you and your brains will be reaching for the stars that poeple like them can only dream about. And there will come a day when they will be so in awe that they dont have the guts to look down on you. They'll be like "Wow. Look at how smart she is" and they'll be thinking "I wish I could do that". But when it comes right down to it, Serena, you dont need people like them. You shouldn't care what they think about you, because as long as you are smart, and you know you are, people like Ann will only hold you back." _

_Serena and Melvin were stunned at the intensity of her words. Molly's serious face then melted away and was replaced with a smile. She then wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders and pulled her close. _

_"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends" Molly said happily._

**End Flashback...**

And they were. Serena loved Molly like a sister and, thanks to her brunette friend, Serena was indeed doing something that people were in awe of.

Ever since that day Serena and Molly were joined at the hip. Well they were when Serena wasn't joined to Mina's hip. Molly was never very concerned about her looks. Sure she was pretty, anyone with eyes could see that, but Molly kept her hair a simple, natural brown. And her chocolate brown eyes were open to all. Melvin and Molly had started dating after graduation. And they were now happily engaged. Molly occasionally took breaks from their arrangement but Melvin loved Molly more than anything.

'That's why they always get back together' Serena thought. Molly's words finally got through to the blonde.

"...washing, cleaning, dusting. I tell ya, Sere, unless you like cleaning, visiting my mother is not a recommended holiday destination," she said finally. Serena erupted in a fit of laughter which drew the attention of the guys. They sent each other odd looks which Serena selectively ignored. They all climbed into their separate cars.

Darien and Andy rode together in one car whereas Jay, Michael and Zach rode in another. Serena climbed into her own car and followed the guys as they drove through the streets. Serena couldn't help but nervously glance in her rear view mirror as she drove, not wanting a repeat of this morning.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Serena recognized it as the same diner to which she had taken Amy yesterday. The guys entered and took a seat in a booth.

Jayden sat in the middle with Zach and Michael to his left and Andy and Darien on his right. The only space left was beside Darien and, despite her better judgement, Serena took it. She placed her bag on the table and finally actually listened to what Molly was saying.

"And Melvin and I are going back out when I get back into town," she finished.

"That's great, Molly. I'm so happy you and Melvin worked things out," Serena said. 'Again' she added silently.

"Thanks, Serena. So tell me. Has that scumbag, Allan, shown his face yet?" Molly said spitefully.

"No, Moll. That scumbag, as you so delicately put it, won't come near me. I told you I'd shoot him if he did," she said, forgetting where she was. All the guys heads snapped around to look at the threatening blonde.

'What?' she mouthed with a shrug of her shoulders. The guys shook their heads and refocused on their menus. A waiter approached the table and swore loudly when he realized Serena was at the table.

"So when will you be back?" Sere asked. Molly said she'd be back in 2 days and with that they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Darien eyed the guy suspiciously as Serena chattered away. When she finally hung up she looked at the waiter sweetly.

"Oh, hello, Rubeus. Hows the phone?" she asked just as sweetly. Rubeus' face turned tomato red with anger at her mocking words.

"Why you little bitch! That phone was really expensive!" he yelled. Darien made a move to stand from the table and knock some sense into the guy but Serena stopped him.

"It was probably as cheap as your pick up line," she said. Rubeus took their orders while grumbling at Serena, who just sat their smiling like an angel. Darien ordered a black coffee, Michael and Zach ordered the fish special, Andrew ordered a hamburger and Jay ordered a steak and gravy. Serena just ordered a plate of chips to quell her grumbling stomach. When Rubeus finally walked away, Serena threw a death glare at his back. An uncomfortable silence engulfed the group which lasted until their food arrived. Another waitress brought it out which the entire company were grateful for.

"So what was that all about?" Andrew asked eventually. Serena rolled her eyes.

"He tried to hit on me yesterday so I dropped his phone in a glass of water" she replied calmly while picking at her chips. The others finally spoke up.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Zach asked. Before Serena could reply Jay did the honors for her.

"Of course not, Zach. He tried to hit on her, man. Anyone would have done the same thing," he said.

"Well yeah," Serena said quietly "But anyone wouldn't have kicked him into a wall."

Darien spat his coffee out as he looked at her.

"You did what?!" he almost yelled.

"I uh, kinda kicked him into a wall," she replied nervously, averting her gaze and biting her lip.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled again. Darien stood up at his words.

"The jerk was hitting on me!" she replied harshly. Darien scoffed at her.

"That's no reason to kick the guy through a wall! No matter how cheap his pick up lines may have been!" he yelled at her. By now the pair had drawn the attention of every person in the diner. Including Rubeus. Serena rose to her feet and stood firm as he ranted. When he finished her voice was low and calm, but everyone detected the malice in it.

"You know nothing about me Darien. Every man that has ever hit on me or gained my trust has betrayed me. They've hurt me, taken advantage of me or just plain lied to me, so when you tell someone they're being extreme and over the top, make sure you know who and what you're talking about. I have been alone my entire life. My parents practically abandoned my sister and me, and Mina had to give up everything so that I could be where I am today" she said, her voice growing louder with every word.

"My last boyfriend cheated on me and then told me I wasn't good enough. That I'd never be worth anything! Do you know how that made me feel? Of course you wouldn't. You've never been dumped or cheated on. You're always the one doing it!" she yelled finally before grabbing her bag from the table and leaving.

Darien and the guys stood in shock as Serena's words finally registered. The others just sat in silence and Darien was stunned. His mouth was open and closing but he just couldn't make himself speak. Michael's words broke him from his daze.

"You gonna go after her?" he said not looking up from his plate.

"What?" Darien replied. As Michael met his gaze, for the first time since they had met, Darien saw an emotion ripe in his eyes. Concern.

"You are my friend, Darien, but you need to apologise for what you said. You know I usually don't get involved in things like this, but that girl," he said gesturing to the doors Serena had just walked through, "is something special. And if what she said is true, we need to help her understand that not every guy is like that. And your little outburst is not going to do that."

All of the guys sat staring at Michael. He never showed interest or concern about anybody. Not that he was selfish, but Michael was just indifferent and it took something big to faze his cool exterior. Obviously Serena was that something big.

Within an instant Darien was gone, straight out the doors. Michael just shook his head and returned to eating. The rest of the guys sat speechless but continued eating nonetheless.

**(With Serena)**

Serena had exited the diner in haste and she now found herself wandering the streets. The constant click of her heels was swallowed by the busy sounds of the passing world. She clutched her bag as she headed for one place she hadn't been in years. The one place she could always find silence. The park.

Serena had always loved parks. Mina had always taken her, no matter what. They both loved the green grass, the swings, the playgrounds and the fresh air, but Serena had stopped going to parks when she was 16.

And now the blue eyed blonde was perched upon the deserted swings, swaying back and forth while she gazed out over the lake. Soft sounds emitted from the birds and the trees rustled in the wind but apart from that, Serena was completely alone. No one would ever guess she was sitting in the middle of a city. Serena let her thought wander to what she had said in the diner.

'Why on earth did I tell him that? Now they're all going to think I'm some helpless damsel in distress who can't take care of herself' she thought as she covered her face with her hands. 'Oh, Molly. I need some help right about now.' Serena's began to glisten with tears and she made no move to brush them away or hide them from view.

'I haven't felt like this since I was 16' she thought sadly. The tears made their way down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and thought about the day her parents disappeared.

She was 16 the last time she saw her parents. Mina had been 17. Mina was old enough to live on her own but Serena was still considered underage. So the government had wanted to put Serena into foster care but Mina refused. She left school, got a job and bought an apartment so that Serena could stay with her. Mina had worked day and night to give Serena a proper education and get her through college. Serena thanked Mina everyday for what she had given up for her little sister. but of course, Mina just shrugged it off and wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

One day word ever came back about their parents disappearences. The police had found out that Serena and Mina had been abandoned by their parents who were into drugs. And no matter how many times they told her, Serena had refused to believe they abandoned them. But when Serena and Mina saw them for their own eyes, with a new family, the reality finally sank in.

She was brought from her thought as a hand brushed away her tears. Serena popped her eyes open to come face to face with a pair of violet orbs brimming with concern.

"Dont cry" the raven haired girl said. She offered Serena a hankerchief which she gladly accepted and wiped her eyes with. The beauty smiled and grasped her hands.

"There you go. You're to pretty to be crying like that" she said kindly. Serena smiled and let a small laugh escape her. The girl sqeezed her hands and laughed too.

"That's better. When I think about the girl I met in the park, I want to remember her smiling. Not crying" she said. Serena watched as she got down on her knees, dirtying her nice jeans in the process.

"Thank you" Serena said, handing back the hanky. The girl just shook her head and claimed the cloth.

"It's all right" she said before standing to go. Serena caught her wrist before she could leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" she said. The girl smiled but shook her head.

"No. If I ask what is wrong, you will feel obligated to tell me something. And I don't want that. If you do tell me what is the matter, I want it to be because you trust me enough to. People who ask what is wrong, when they don't know you, can never really help. They are just taking pity on you because you look upset" she replied.

"Why are you helping me?" Serena asked. The girl turned and smiled at the tear streaked blonde.

"Because I want to be your friend" she said simply. Serena was taken back.

"But you don't know anything about me. I could be a serial killer for all you know" Serena reasoned. The girl just shrugged.

"So?" she asked. Serena blinked a few times and then stuck out her hand.

"My name's Serena" she said.

"Raychel. Or Raye" the girl replied while shaking her offered hand. Raye then swiveled back around and took the swing beside Serena.

"So now that we know each other, what's the matter?" she said looking at the downcast blonde. Serena released her breath and began speaking.

" I just had a fight with someone I work with." Raye nodded understandingly.

"What about?"

"I um kind of kicked a waiter through a wall. After dropping his phone into a glass of water" Serena replied. Raye threw back her head and laughed.

"Why did you do that?" she managed to ask between gasping for breath.

"He was hitting on me" Serena replied with a small smile. This girl's laughter was cheering her up already. Another bout of laughter sprang forth from the girl and she almost toppled from her seat on the swing.

"And who were you fighting with?" she asked once she had stopped laughing. Without thinking Serena began to rant.

"My boss. He is so stuck up. He thinks he's mister high and mighty just because everyone see's him as the team leader. That man wouldn't know a snake even after it bit him. Sure he's okay looking but his attitude is the worst. Do you know he called me meatball head? For no reason he just started insulting me! And I'm new to the team too!"

" 'Meatball head'? " Raye interrupted.

"Yes. Meatball head!" Serena confirmed. Her eyes were now clear and her entire being seemed to have sprung to life over this boss of hers.

'Interesting' Raye thought to herself.

"And then he starts having a go at me because I was defending myself. In the middle of a crowded diner nonetheless!" she finished in a shriek. Raye's long black hair swayed as she shook her head.

"That wasn't very nice" she said quietly. Serena scoffed.

"Believe me. He isn't very nice" she said with a venomous tone. The moment of silence was broken when Serena's cell phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry I have to take this" she apologised to Raye. Raye just reassured her it was fine.

**(With Darien)**

The raven haired man ran along the crowded sidewalk, barely avoiding people in time. He was panting from the exertion but Darien didn't notice. All he could think about was finding Serena. He had first gone to her car and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it untouched. After that he was baffled. She was right. He knew nothing about her. He didn't know where she liked to hang out with her friends, if she had any, and he didn't know anything about her in general. Apart from what her file said, but a file can only tell you so much.

Darien searched the nearby shops, stalls and streets but he had no luck in finding the blonde. He swore as yet another shop didn't yield his prize. He dug his hands into his hair as he searched his head for an answer.

'Where could she be? She can't have gotten too far' he thought rationally.

'But she does have a pair of legs on her' his other half replied.

'Why am I even bothering? She insulted me' Darien thought.

'After you insulted her' a voice, that sounded suspiciously like Andrew' replied. Darien shook his head.

"I shouldn't have gone off at her like that" he said aloud with a sigh. Suddenly he had an idea. He pulled out his cell phone and called his office.

Bella picked up on the second ring.

"Agent Darien Shield's office. Bella speaking" her voice cooed.

"Bella. It's Darien" he said briskly. He then began walking back towards the diner.

"Darien? Why are you calling your office?" she asked.

"That's not important right now. I need you to get me a cell phone number, and I need it right away," he replied quickly. he could hear Bella get a pen and paper ready.

"Name?" she asked.

"Agent Serenity Parker" he supplied. Bella sighed but went about it nonetheless.

"Okay. I'll call you back" with that she hung up as Darien re-entered the now empty diner. Obviously the guys had left and headed back to the office.

'Traitors' he thought jokingly. Darien took a seat at the now vacant booth and couldn't help but tense as the waiter Rubeus appeared.

"It's about time someone put that wench in her place. She had no right to attack me" he said smugly, sliding into the seat beside Darien. Darien kept his voice calm as he addressed the ignorant man.

"Listen. You have no right to talk about Serena like that. She's not some wench or little bitch that refused to give you her number. She's a beautiful woman who can obviously tell the difference between a gentleman and a sleezebag like you" he said, stressing every word through gritted teeth. Rubeus scoffed and ran a hand through his flame red locks.

"Then why were you going off at her before? I heard that it was about how she treated me" he said. Darien clenched his fists beneath the table in an effort to resist throttling the man before him.

"Then you heard wrong" he lied. The smug look that would've crossed his face if Darien had told the truth was just a little more than the raven haired man was willing to bear right about now. He silently thanked the heavens when his cell phone rang before Rubeus could call his bluff.

"Bella?" he quizzed.

"Yes. I've got you that number," Darien took a pen from his shirt pocket and wrote the number on a nearby napkin. He made sure that the napkin was tucked into his pocket before Rubeus could get ahold of it.

'If Serena didn't want to give him her number, I'm not going to either' he thought. With that Bella hung up and Darien rose from the table. He quickly left the diner and stood on the curb. He dialed the number and almost shouted in triumph when she answered on the third ring.

_"Serenity Parker" _her voice wafted through the phone.

"Serena, where are you?" he asked.

_"Darien? How did you get my number? And why are you calling me?" _she questioned. Darien ran a hand through his own ebony bangs as he answered her questions.

"1: Yes it's me Darien. 2: I'm a detective, where do you think I got your number and 3: I was worried about you. You disappeared without a word of where you were going Serena. I looked for you for ages," he told her. Serena was quiet for a moment before speaking.

_"You don't need to worry about me Darien. I'm fine" _she said quietly. Darien could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"You were right Serena. I don't know anything about you" he said hesitantly, after all, it's not often Darien Shiels admits that he is wrong, "But I do know when you're lying. You seem to withdraw. And you act as though you are doing some great thing wrong. I can hear it in your voice." Darien silently questioned himself as to where that had come from but despite his searching he found no answer.

He heard Serena sigh through the phone.

_"Im sorry about what I said bef-" _she began but Darien interrupted her.

"It's okay Serena but this isn't a conversation I want to have over the phone. Where are you?" he asked before she could continue.

_"Angan Park" _she replied. Before she could argue Darien had hung up and was heading for Angan Park.

**(With Serena)**

Serena's next words were cut off as she heard the dial tone through the phone. She quickly placed the phone and turned to face Raye.

"I'm sorry about that. Someone was looking for me" she said apologetically. Raye waved a hand casually through the air as she spoke.

"Oh don't worry about it" she said reassuringly. Raye glanced at her watch and gasped at the time.

"Sorry Serena, but I have to go. I was supposed to meet my brother 10 minutes ago. It was nice to meet you though" she said quickly. Serena nodded.

"Okay and it was great meeting you too" she said as Raye waved. She then walked away, leaving Serena, alone again, to wait for Darien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there is chapter 5. I hope everyone liked it. Dont forget to review, and I must give a big thank you to all those who have already reviewed. And a big thank you to LGCoffeeAddict who has been editing for me and helping me with the plot. Chapter 6 should be up very soon. As in within a few days, if that. Bye for now.


	7. New Arrivals

A/N: Wow. It has taken me forever to get this chapter out. I just hit a stonewall AND I kept losing the info every time I did get anything down. But here it is (finally). Chapter 6 of Dismembered. A big thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and patiently waited it out. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

------------------------------

A gentle breeze filtered through the park as Serena silently waited on her swing. Her stomach seemed to be consumed with nervousness and no amount of shifting would relieve it. Her phone had been put back into her bag and she had since kicked off her heels.

'I can't believe Darien even came after me,' she thought idly. The wind picked her hair up from its position behind her and made it dance. Serena paid it no mind, but the person standing just away did.

Darien felt his breath hitch when he found the object of his search sitting in the park. The sun was highlighting Serena's golden hair as it moved with the breeze, making her skin glow too. He shook his head and approached.

"Serena," he said, taking the other empty swing.

"Darien," she replied, nodding her head once in acknowledgement. They sat in silence for a moment before they broke it.

"I'm sorry for telling you all that,"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that,"

Serena was stunned for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Darien found his own laughter hard to suppress. So, for a few moments, the pair simply sat, laughing like there really wasn't some psycho maniac running around killing women.

Serena wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she finally calmed down. Darien too took a moment to calm himself.

"I really am sorry about before though. I had no right to attack you like I did," Darien said finally, breaking the silence that had settled between the two. Serena nodded her head.

"I suppose I can understand what you were talking about. I'm just sort of really wary in situations like that," she replied, her eyes taking on a far off look. Darien watched her as she seemed to think something over before shaking her head and looking back at him. "Would I be able to take tomorrow off?"

Darien was a little surprised at her question and that expression showed on his face. Serena sighed as she noticed it.

"My sister is coming in to town," she said. "I wanted to spend the day with her." Darien wanted to say yes, but he had gotten orders from Seiya that nobody was to take holidays or anything of the sort until these homicides were solved.

"I'm sorry Sere but we can't," he replied, feeling guilt which wasn't an often occurrence for the leader. Serena nodded but he could tell she was upset by his reply.

"Its okay," she replied, putting on a smile. "I'll just have to lock Mina in my apartment so she doesn't get into trouble." With that, the blonde stood from the swing and sighed. "I guess we should be getting back. The guys are probably waiting for us."

Darien nodded absentmindedly, standing as well despite the fact he knew the guys had already gone. In silence, Serena and himself headed back to the diner and climbed into her car, Darien cursing the guys, once again, in his head the whole way back to the building. He hated this damn car!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Darien arrived to find Andrew speaking with Jayden. "What's going on?" Serena asked as they approached.

"We managed to get an ID on the second body," Andrew said, handing Darien the file. He flipped through it for a few moments before handing it to Serena. "Michelle Karer, age 25, lives on the east side of town. No husband or fiancée," Andrew said, gesturing to the file in the blonde's hand.

Darien nodded. "Thanks guys," he said and the two other guys nodded before leaving them.

"Apparently she had no family here either," Serena said, reading from the file. Darien nodded.

"Well, we still need to talk to the other woman's husband," he said. "Feel like a drive?" he asked, drawing Serena's gaze.

"Sure," she said, closing the file. She'd never had too much to do with the families of victims before, so it would be quite an experience.

"Alright. Meet me back here in five minutes," Darien replied before heading for his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena returned, with about a minute to spare, just as Darien was exiting his office as well, files in hand. Obviously he wanted to go over some things.

"We'll take my car," Darien said, vowing that he was never getting back into hers as long as he lived. He didn't want to spend the whole ride with his knees shoved up his nostrils. Leading Serena down to the garage, he couldn't help but shoot her car a glare as he climbed into his own.

"This government issue?" Serena said sarcastically. No way was the agency going to give him a Ferrari to drive around in. This meant, either he was doing something illegal on the side, or he was loaded. She would bet on the former of the two.

"Ha ha," Darien's reply was just as sarcastic.

"Hey, don't blame me if they don't believe we're cops because of this," Serena countered, tapping the dashboard of the Ferrari with her knuckle. Darien shook his head but he was smiling. She definitely had an interesting sense of humor.

They drove in silence for a few moments before Serena grabbed the file on their latest victim. She read over the contents, her mind comparing it to the previous victim's stats.

'Still nothing,' she thought, baffled. If a connection didn't become apparent soon, her serial killer theory was going to become pointless. Other than the missing body parts, nothing else matched up.

"Anything jump out at you?" Darien asked, his voice snapping Serena from her assessment. She shook her head.

"Not that I can see. I'm starting to wonder if these murders really are connected," she added. Darien knew now would not be a good time to say 'I told you so'. Not to mention he figured Serena would punch him, hard, if he did.

"Well, sometimes the patterns aren't easy to see," he said, deciding to stay on her good side. What she had said before did make some sense. There was still a chance it wasn't a serial killer, but she was right. They shouldn't close off any avenue until they were 100% sure.

Serena nodded but she didn't speak again until he had left the main city and pulled up outside a home in the suburbs. Darien couldn't help but snort.

"Well, would you look at that? White picket fence and all," he said, chuckling. "How much you want to bet she was having an affair? Or the husband was?" he added, rolling his eyes. He didn't have a lot of belief in love. If one couldn't tell.

Serena on the other hand scowled at him. "Must you be so calloused?" she said. "Just because they live in a nice, happy neighborhood, with a white picket fence, doesn't mean their life was so boring that they were having affairs to spice it up. Maybe they actually like it here."

Darien snorted again as he shut off the car and climbed out. "$50 says it's the husband," he said before he turned to face the house and Serena got out. She resisted the urge to hit him. Despite his cynical views, some people were perfectly content with a normal, ordered life.

Walking side by side, the pair approached the house and knocked on the door. When it opened to reveal the man Serena had seen in the photograph with Hamara, she felt her heart sink a little. Now they had to tell him the love of his life was dead. Maybe she wasn't going to find this enriching at all.

Dealing with dead people was one thing. Explaining to their living relatives what had happened was completely different.

"Mr. Shane Bowman?" Darien asked while Serena was lost in her thoughts. The blue haired man nodded.

"Are you here about Hamara?" the man replied and Darien cleared his throat.

"Yes. May we come in?"

Shane nodded and stepped back and Serena and Darien entered the home. It was just as she'd expected it to be. Clean, tidy and perfect.

"Did you find Hamara?" Mr. Bowman's question drew both their attention as they took a seat on the couch.

"Your wife was found dead Mr. Bowman," Darien said. "We're very sorry for your loss."

Serena wanted to leave the room when the husband began to cry. Or at least give him some kind of privacy.

Grief was a horrible thing that she hated seeing. Having experienced it herself, it wasn't an emotion she liked or wanted to go through again.

"We know this is hard for you Mr. Bowman, but we need to ask you some questions about your wife," Darien said, clearing his throat after a few minutes of watching the man grieve. As he composed himself, Shane nodded. "Did Hamara have trouble with anyone at her work that you knew of?"

Shane shook his head. "Everyone loved Hamara. Even the guys. They said they'd never met a girl who could drink like her," he replied, a sad smile stretching across his features as he remembered her. Once again, Serena was hit with a desire to leave him in private with his grief.

"D-Do you know who killed her yet?" Shane asked, his sadness turning to hope almost instantly.

"We are still investigating her death Mr. Bowman," Darien replied, once again clearing his throat. Serena could tell he was just as uncomfortable with this situation as she was. Again the sadness returned to Shane's eyes.

"We are very sorry for your loss sir," Serena said, finally speaking up as she laid a comforting hand on Shane's arm. "I know what its like to lose someone you love," she added, remembering her own parents.

"Boyfriend?" Shane guessed. Even he, who was married and had just lost his wife, could see how attractive the young woman was.

"Parents," Serena corrected, shaking her head a little. "One day they just went out and never came home," she added. Shane nodded in understanding. It had been much the same with Hamara.

Darien got them back on topic with another question.

After a few more questions, and a few more similar answers, Darien and Serena stood to leave the Bowman residence.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Bowman," Darien said just before they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Darien sat in silence as they drove back into the city. Serena could feel the waves of anger coming off Darien, and she was puzzled as to why he would be upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked after a while, feeling like she was going to suffocate if she didn't say something.

"'I know what its like to lose someone you love'?" was all Darien replied, his voice harsh and sarcastic. Serena frowned.

"What about it? I do know what its like," she replied, confused as to why he would be upset over that.

"Oh nothing. I just never pegged you for one to flirt with grieving widowers," Darien said, an undercurrent of spite staining his voice.

"What are you on about Shields? I wasn't flirting!" Serena denied vehemently.

"Sure," came his sarcastic reply.

"You know what? You're an asshole," Serena growled. "Really. I was just trying to make him feel better! To show him we understood!"

"Yeah well next time, do your 'picking up' in your own time," Darien snapped in response. Serena huffed angrily and the moment the car pulled into the garage, she got out, slammed his oh so expensive door, and stormed into the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien, meanwhile, remained in the car, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel like grim death. How could she do that? How could she so openly flirt with Shane Bowman? He was a victim, and a suspect for gods' sakes! Was she really that desperate?

It had taken every inch of willpower he had not to rip her away from him and drag her out of that house. It had nothing to do with them. It was just the principle of it all. She was a detective investigating the murder of his wife. Not only was it unethical, but it was just plain wrong!

He was going to have to teach that to her, one way or another. With his resolve set, he left and locked his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena entered her office, grumbling and spitting like a wet car, but was startled by a voice.

"Let me guess Sere. Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome isn't living up to his name?" Serena turned, shocked, to see her sister, Mina, sitting behind her desk with a big grin.

"M-Mina? Wh-What are you doing here?" she gasped. Mina stood and came around the desk.

"Well duh! I told you I was coming to visit," Mina replied, shaking her head and smiling.

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow," Serena reminded her. Mina simply shrugged.

"So I wanted to come and surprise my sis," she replied. "Sue me," she added. "Now, sit down and tell me all about this thing you're getting wrinkles over," Mina said, closing the door for some privacy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Mina was nodding in sympathy.

"Sweetie. What have I always told you?" she said when Serena had finished her story.

"That men are needier than we are," Serena recited and Mina nodded.

"Exactly. He was feeling insecure, as most men get when girls they like touch other men," Mina explained but Serena shook her head.

"No. He doesn't like me," she denied. "He's just looking for a booty call, and I'm the one he can't have," she added matter-of-factly. Mina sighed.

"Alright sweetie. You keep thinking that," she said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Now, tell me about these other guys you work with. Any of them single?" she said, winking and smiling like a Cheshire cat and Serena couldn't help but laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the working day drew to a close, Serena tucked a file into her handbag while Mina went to the bathroom to 'freshen up'. As much as they fought sometimes, Serena liked having Mina around. She made everyone laugh and smile, something that came naturally to her. She sometimes wished she was more like Mina. Already her sister's presence had made her day a good one.

"Ready to go?" Mina asked as she entered the office, flicking her long hair over her shoulder unconsciously. Serena nodded and together they left her office and Serena made sure to lock it afterwards.

"Ah, crap," Serena said, slapping her forehead. "I'd better tell Shields I'm going," she explained when Mina have her a quizzical look. "I'll be right back," Serena said, heading across the building to Darien's office. She went to knock on the door, but paused when she heard some….. interesting sounds coming from inside. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she turned and walked away as her good day turned sour fast.

"Well?" Mina asked when she reappeared.

"He's in a meeting," Serena said, barely managing to get the words out without clenching her teeth. "I won't bother him." With a shrug, Mina and Serena left the building and climbed into her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Serena and Mina left, Bella left Darien's office, rearranging her hair back into a bun as she did, leaving the dark haired man sitting behind his desk.

Well, so much for that idea. He'd wanted to forget about Serena by having some fun with Bella, and all he'd managed to do was remind himself of her even more. He'd have to beat himself stupid to forget her. Or get drunk. Whichever worked.

Grabbing his coat, he gathered his files and other things before leaving himself. Without a word to Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mina, stay here," Serena instructed, drawing her gun from its holster as she slowly approached her apartment door. That happened to be ajar and have a broken lock. Listening carefully, she could hear someone moving things in her apartment.

A burglar? Oooo she hoped not. Thanks to her 'good' day she was already sorely tempted to shoot someone. This burglar might end up being the unlucky one she did.

Counting to three in her head, she pushed her way into the apartment and trained her gun on the intruder.

"Freeze! Put your hands on your head!" she yelled, looking at the back of the man. He slowly put his hands on his head before turning around. Serena's desire to shoot someone doubled the instant she saw his face.

"Alan?" she said, slightly shocked and angry. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" she demanded a few moments later.

"Well, I know you didn't mean what you said the other night," Alan replied, shrugging a little and smiling. "I wanted to come and surprise you so you could apologize," he added.

"Apologize?" Serena echoed disbelievingly. "Apologize? Are you on something Alan?" she added. "When I said I wanted to break up, and when I kicked you out, I meant every word. Every….single…word," she said, extenuating every one of her last three words to prove her point. Alan's face fell.

"What? No, you love me!" he cried. "You said so yourself!" Serena shrugged.

"Guess I made a mistake," she replied, her gun still trained on her ex-boyfriend. "Now, I want you to leave my apartment now, and never show your face near me again. Okay?"

When Alan looked like he was going to refuse, she cocked her gun and he bit his lip.

"O-Okay," he said finally, defeated.

"Good. Now go," Serena said, gesturing to the door with her gun. Alan wasted no time in leaving the apartment, and the building, as fast as he could. Serena sighed and went back out to fetch Mina who was still waiting in the nearby hall.

Once Mina had deposited her bags and Serena had cleaned up the lamp Alan had broken in his 'surprise', Serena secured the door and sat down on the couch. With another sigh, she felt Mina join her.

"Tough day," she said and Serena could only nod. As if an overbearing, egotistical, 'pain in the ass' boss wasn't enough, she now had an ex-boyfriend breaking into her apartment.

Oh yes. It was great to be Serenity Parker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. Sorry it took so long. Read, enjoy and don't forget to review.

PrincessSerene15


	8. Time is Ticking

A/N: Dismembered Chapter 7 coming at you! The next chapter of Fairytale Princess is well under way so it should be making an appearance soon as well. Apocalyptic Destiny had to undergo a makeover but Chapter 3 has finally got a rhythm and I'll be working on it feverishly now. Thanks for sticking around!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

Serena groaned and rolled out of her bed the next morning as her alarm clock blared. She smacked it once and, as per usual, it went silent. Rubbing her eyes, she padded her way out into the living room, heading for the kitchen.

When she found Mina there, bopping around to music and cooking pancakes, she shook her head. It wasn't sane for Mina to be a morning person. Serena sure as hell wasn't. But that chipper smile on her sister's face never faltered.

"Morning Sere," Mina chirped happily, flipping another pancake. There was already a stack sitting beside her on the bench. "Ready for breakfast? And don't you dare say no because I'm not letting you leave without breakfast." Serena raised an eyebrow.

"What are you? My mother?" Serena teased as she took a seat on the other side of the kitchen bench. Mina waved her spatula at her younger sister.

"No but even I know when you go to work without breakfast, your brain function is down and you're basically a ditz," she replied before she went back to her cooking. Serena chuckled from behind her.

"Well, now we know what went wrong in your childhood," the younger blonde said and Mina poked her tongue out as Serena drank her coffee. For the next half an hour, the girls sat together and ate their pancakes. When it finally came time for Serena to head off, Mina came out of her room dressed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow at the other blonde.

"I'm coming to work with you. Besides, do you really think I'm going to hang around here when your ex has already broken in once? I'm not staying here until that lock is changed," she replied and Sere had to admit she had a point. She wouldn't want to be here when Allan could break in again.

"Alright then. You can come," she said finally. "But please, don't go gossiping in the office. Remember that I do have to work with these people."

"Scouts honor," Mina replied placing her hand over her heart.

* * *

"This isn't a cafe Parker," Darien said when he came into Serena's office only to find her sitting there with her splitting image. "Who are you?" he asked the second blonde. This must be Serena's sister. They looked enough alike. Hopefully this one wasn't like her younger sister. One Serena was enough to handle, two would drive him insane.

"Mina Parker," said blonde replied, grinning as she held out a hand. "I take it you're Mr Darien Shields. My sister has told me all about you," she added. "And I mean 'all' about you." Darien didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He was silent for a few moments as he tried to figure out how to proceed from here. Thankfully, Serena gave him the answer.

"Did you come in here for a reason or just to be an asshole?" she said and he grinned.

"While I do enjoy irritating you, I did have a legitimate reason ," he replied. "Amy said she has something she wants to show us." Serena nodded and stood from her chair, and Darien inclined his head to her sister.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," he said before both himself and Serena left the room. He did hear her sister say something but he couldn't hear her, of which he had to admit he was grateful. Serena's sister seemed to be one of those people who could see right through you. And tease you endless about it.

Shaking his head, Darien led Serena down to the Morgue where the rest of the team was already assembled.

"Now, what's this all about Amy?" the dark haired male asked the pathologist.

"I had a colleague of mine have a look at some striations I found on the bones of our two victims," Amy began to explain, pulling two pictures out of the file in her hand. They were passed around the group before they all looked up at Amy again. "What do you see?" she asked them.

"They look very similar," Michael commented.

"And they seem to be going in the same direction," Andrew added, nodding his head. Amy nodded also.

"That's right. My colleague examined them and came to the same conclusion. In fact, he went one better," she said. "They are a perfect match. The same thing was used to sever both the arm and the foot. He said it is most likely a hand held, powered saw from the false starts." At the groups puzzled look, Amy explained.

"False starts occur when the saw doesn't go all the way through the bone. So, either the cutting was stopped, or the blade was removed. From the marks left behind in these unfinished cuts, we can determine the class of saw that was used to make them."

A few of the group nodded, but Andrew still looked mystified. Amy just shook her head. "Get one of them to explain it in dumb person terms for you later," she said. "Basically, after comparing the marks on both bodies, my colleague concluded they were made by the same saw. He can't identify exactly what saw with them, but he can tell you it's a power saw. Not your heavy duty type, but enough to cut through flesh, muscle, tendons, ligaments and bone. And whoever used it knew what they were doing."

"Okay," Darien said, letting the information sink in. "Zach, I want you to work with Amy and compile a list of all possibly types of saws. Then, cross reference them with occupations. If he knows his way around a saw, it may be part of his job."

The blonde man nodded in reply as he glanced at Amy, who was blushing slightly. Darien left the morgue with the others in tow. "Michael, I want you to go back over everything we know about the victims. Get Andrew to help you. If they ever walked down the same street, I want to know about it."

Both men nodded and broke off from the now small group. "Jayden, I want you to get into contact with the profilers. See what they can come up with something on this guy." Yet again, Jayden nodded and left as Darien and Serena arrived at the firsts office.

"And what about me?" Serena asked, eager for an assignment. Darien was quiet for a few moments. He had actually forgotten she was there since she was being so quiet.

"You…..you keep an eye on your sister," he said finally and Serena's face dropped.

"You're kidding right? I am part of this team. Why cant I do something?" she demanded, tempted to stomp her foot like a child.

"You have to look after her because we cant afford a distraction. You're the only one who knows how to deal with her, so you get the job," he countered and Serena huffed.

"Fine," she grumbled. "And, I told you so," she added, poking him in the chest.

"What?"

"I said, I told you so," Serena repeated.

"No, I got that bit. What did you tell me?" Darien replied.

"That it was the same guy. I told you it was a serial killer." Darien shook his head.

"We have only proved the same weapon was used," he replied and Serena pouted.

"Same weapon generally implies the same killer Darien," she argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't have time to argue with you Serena. Now please, go and keep an eye on your sister," the dark haired male said, almost pleading with the blonde to walk away. He had a lot to do.

Serena looked like she was going to argue for a few moments before she sighed. "Fine," she said eventually before she turned and walked off.

'Score one for the boss,' he thought. 'For a change,' he added a moment later. He had been right when he'd thought having Serena around would keep him on his toes.

"What'cha doing?" Mina chimed over her sisters shoulder. She had quickly grown bored with fidgeting through her sisters office and now wanted to do something fun. Serena had been scribbling on that notepad of hers for ages now.

"Im cross referencing everything we know about the two victims and trying to find some point of intersection," Serena replied without looking up.

"Huh?"

"Basically, Im trying to find out if these women ever did the same things or went to the same places," she amended at her sisters question.

"Oh. You mean like if they ever went to the same hairdresser. Gotcha," Mina said, nodding her head. "Any luck so far?"

Serena shook her head. "No. These women lived in completely different worlds. One was a violinist, and the other a laborer. They dont look alike and they have nothing in common. Why would a serial killer choose them then?" the blonde mused, tapping her pen on her desk. "Normally serial killers have a particular trait they look for. Hair colour, height, the area they lived. These two couldnt be more different."

"Maybe thats his pattern," Mina replied and Serena looked up.

"What?"

"Maybe he deliberately chooses women who arent alike. You said so yourself it doesnt make sense. That must make it harder to track him down. If he keeps choosing women with no connections, you couldnt identify his hunting ground, where he works, etc etc. Hence, he would be harder to catch." Serena was quiet as she considered what her sister had said.

It made sense. The killer could be deliberately choosing odd victims to throw them off. Which meant they had nothing. They were literally at square one. And right now they didnt have any more victims to develop the pattern. That they knew of. "Thats it," Serena muttered.

"What is?" Mina asked, catching the muttered statement.

"Mina stay here. I'll be right back," she said finally, standing from her chair. Her sister nodded as Serena left the room. She made her way down to the Morgue to find Amy and Zach looking over photographs.

"What can I help you with Serena?" Amy asked.

"When your collegue compared the cuts on the victims, did he find any evidence of hesitation?" Serena asked quickly and Amy shook her head.

"No. Whoever did it had no qualms about it."

"Thanks," Serena said, turning and heading out of the morgue.

Her next destination was one of the detectives who handled most of the filing. "What can I help you with Miss Parker?" he asked politely.

"I need you to run a check of all unsolved homicides. Anything to do with dismemberment, partial or otherwise I would like on my desk," Serena instructed and he nodded, taking a note.

"I'll get right on that," he replied. Which was to be expected. The entire agency was in on this case. It took priority for now. This was only a hunch, but right now it was all they had.

* * *

A few hours later, Mina whistled as the number of files on Serena's desk finally stopped at thirteen. "Who would've thought so many people were cut up when they died," she chuckled, shaking her head. "And yet a small part of me thought there'd be more."

"Dismemberment is an easy way to dispose of a body. Smaller pieces," Serena replied, taking the first file and making a few notes. Just the highlights. Name, Date of Birth, Age, Date of Disappearance, Where Body was found and how. She also added a section for the type of dismemberment that had taken place.

By the time Serena was ready to go home, which was fairly late at night, she had narrowed the files down to three that could possibly fit their pattern.

Anna Milton, Beatrice Vlera and Nikki Blanes. All were female and fit the age range they had at the moment, with the first victim being in her forties, and the second in her twenties.

Mina had spent the last few hours tossing paper balls at the trash can like a basketball player, with little success. Finally, Serena put her pen down and put the last file in the 'no' pile. "Come on Mina. I'm done for the day," she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Mina practically jumped out of the chair she was in. She had been beyond bored for hours now. "Time to go home," Serena added, standing from her own chair and gathering her things. She put the three files in her desk, and left the others out to be returned the next day.

As the two blondes left Serena's office, Serena noticed everyone else was gone. The younger of the pair also noticed the light under Darien's door was still on. She paused as she looked at it for a few moments. "What's the matter sweetie?" Mina asked when her sister dawdled too long.

"I'll be right back," Sere replied as she made her way to the door. She didn't hear anything this time, so she took the chance and knocked on the wood. A few moments later, it opened to reveal Darien, who looked more tired than she did.

"Parker? What do you want?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving," she said, adjusting the bag on her arm. "You should go home too Darien. You look worse than me." Darien chuckled.

"Thanks for the kind words," he said with a smile. "I'm almost finished here," he added, slightly touched that Serena seemed to care.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," the blonde replied, nodding before she turned on her heel and headed back to Mina, who was waiting by the elevators.

"Night," Darien said softly as the pair disappeared into the lift. "And sweet dreams Serena."

Little did everyone know that their late nights were about to get worse.

* * *

A/N: Phew. That's finally over. It took me forever, but I am now on a roll once more.

~ PrincessSerene15 ~


	9. Announcement!

**Heya there guys!**

**So, most of you who are following these stories will have just seen a new chapter posted and been like 'yay!' especially after the bucketload of time that had passed on some of them (hehe sorry about that).**

**Unfortauntely, this is not a new chapter! I know, you're all probably raging right now and wanting to throw things at your computer screen. PLEASE DONT! LET WHAT I ACTUALLY HAVE TO SAY PLACATE YOU!**

**I have moved! Over to Archive of Our Own in fact!**

**And the big announcement is that some of my stories will be coming with me! I know it's not much in the way of a placating gesture, but it means that I am probably going to be re-writing some of them and continuing them! Unfortunately though, for some of my stories, the inspiration and idea has fled from my mind so they will not be getting a redux, as it were.**

**The ones I have posted this announcement on will be the ones coming with me in the move, so definitely keep an eye out for that! I can be found on AO3 under the same name (MyseryLuvsCompany) and I look forward to seeing you guys over there!**

**My new account link;**

** /users/MyseryLuvsCompany**

**Thanks!**


End file.
